Stranded in Space
Overview = |next = }} "Stranded in Space" is the third chapter of the of , written in July 2013 and published on 1 August 2013. It is authored by . ;Summary :The comes to the aid of the , a Bolian freighter that has fallen under attack by Orion pirates. The continues on its way to Starbase 24. Charlie Morgan enters the bridge, late for his shift. He informs Jason Fredricks that he didn't sleep well, and Jason replies that he didn't either. Charlie says he hasn't adjusted to the beds on the ship yet, and Lucas Wells agrees that they are "anything but comfortable." Hannah Freeman interrupts them to report a distress call from the . After hearing the distress call, Jason orders Ernie Hauser to set a course to rendezvous with the ship. Act I: Pirates The Leviathan drops out of warp in an asteroid field and scans the Azura. She has taken heavy damage due to an attack by Orion pirate ships. Jason orders Tala Jones to ready their weapons. The Leviathan moves in on the Orion ships, and the Orions open fire. They manage to destroy one of the ships, leaving three more. The two ships that were attacking the Azura break off and head for the Leviathan. Jason orders Ernie to take the Leviathan into a large nearby asteroid. Lucas warns him that the asteroid's magnetic field will disrupt their shields, but Jason has them continue. They fly to the back side of the asteroid and shut down the ship's engines. The Orions fly past them, unaware of what is about to happen. The Leviathan opens fire and destroys two of the ships, leaving only one, which flees the system. They return to the Azura s location and Jason says he will take an over. Meanwhile, Vance L'eher briefs the other security officers on the situation. He tells them that anyone who is aiming for the vacant position might want to volunteer for the away mission. He ends up taking Kevin Briggs and Jim O'Donnell with him to the . Jason and his team are about to transport onto the Azura when Jhael Onika hastily enters the transporter room, volunteering himself for the mission. Jason asks why he wants to come with them, and Jhael tells him that they may need an engineer to repair the damage done to the Azura. Jason concurs, and they beam over. Upon rematerializing on the Azura, Jhael informs Jason that there are several plasma leaks in the corridor ahead of them. They proceed down the corridor, but Jason stops suddenly, hearing something. He peeks around a corner to find that Orions have beamed forces of their own onto the Azura. Vance then offers a potential means of dealing with the Orions. Act II: Vance's Plan Back on the Leviathan, the lights have gone out, as main power failed. Tala orders the computer to turn on the emergency lights. She asks Charlie what happened, and he responds that several s were ruptured by a power surge on Deck 4. They realize it happened in the transporter room, right after the away team transported. She asks if main power can be restored, to which he responds that only after the conduits are repaired. Tala orders repair teams to fix the damage. She turns to the stand-in and asks how badly they have been damaged. He tells her that weapons, shields and long-range sensors are all inoperative. She then asks Hannah if they are still able to talk to the away team. Hannah tells her she thinks they can, but they will not be able to transport them back to the Leviathan. Vance announces that he has some s that can be used against the Orions. He uses it on the Orions down the corridor, and they take them by surprise. They proceed until they come upon a leak, and Jhael warns them not to get near it, for it will sear from . They search in a nearby room for a way to shut off the plasma flow, and in the process, they discover one of the Azura s crewmen. Julia Cromwell examines the crewman for injury and finds that he has some bruised ribs. Act III: Azura - References = Characters #Ernie Hauser #Charlie Morgan #Lucas Wells #Hannah Freeman #Tala Jones #Vance L'eher #Jim O'Donnell #Kevin Briggs #Julia Cromwell #Jhael Onika #Danna Brott #Leo Anderson #Nathan Referenced only #Jorel Quinn Unnamed *Unnamed USS Leviathan (NCC-93151) personnel *Unnamed SS Azura personnel *Unnamed Orions }} Starships # # Locations #Transporter Room 1 Referenced only #Vega IX #Starbase 24 Other references - Appendices = Continuity *Jason Fredricks states that the Borg attacked Vega IX "nearly a week ago". ( ) Background and trivia *This chapter is an adaptation of the mission " ". *This chapter received major revisions between July and August 2016 and in May 2017. *Several characters did not appear in the original version of the chapter, including Julia Cromwell, Kevin Briggs, Jim O'Donnell, and Nathan. All characters mentioned except Nathan had previously debuted in other chapters; Nathan was added as an entirely new character in a 2016 - 2017 revision. *A short exchange between Lucas Wells and Charlie Morgan during Act I was removed in a 2019 revision. It is intended to be repurposed for a later chapter. * has revised this chapter's stardate twice in order to space out the early chapters more than they originally were. Its first stardate was 83176.9 (2 February 2409), and its second was 83179.9 (3 February 2409). }} |-| Read chapter = Navigation Category:Chapters